This invention relates to hand-portable measuring instruments, particularly those calibrated as to facilitate measurement of the human physique, especially as it relates to anatomical or postural stance of an individual, relative to a so called "optimal"(ideal) standard.
Heretofore, human-engineering scientists and physical-therapy technicians have devised various sorts of specialized measuring devices. These have been designed for extrapulating some form of reference-data useful in compiling statistics, either for pure anthropomorphic-studies, or for aiding the rehabilitation of a patient. However, as yet, no hand-portable orthopedic-instrument has been available to conveniently and accurately determine the fore/aft-posture condition of any human specimen.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,285(filed--September 1974) sets forth a floor-stand having a fixed vertical stanchion-staff which may be readily adjusted vertically at three separate stations; so as to determine hip, shoulder, and head region reference points. This inventor employed a heel/striker-curb for the patient to backup against, thereby establishing a reliably practical common point of physical-reference. However, their was nothing built-in to the 71/2-foot high apparatus which enabled the technician to determine actual presence of Fore/aft "stoop" of a given patient.
Interestingly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,753(filed--March 1981) for a personal camera steadying device, the inventor provides a bipod-legged arrangement which attaches to a popular 35 mm-camera; wherein one of the legs braces against one's shoulder, while the other braces upon one's chest-sternum. However, while the camera eyepiece itself is placed proximal to the zygoma-bone of one's eye bone surround, there is no provision here for attaining any manner of anatomical measurment as shall be subsequently explained. Another camera-stabilizer device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,406(filed--January 1966), which features a single supporting-leg that extends aft and down against one's chest-sternum in order to better steady the camera being otherwise held in the operator's hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,713 (filed--August 1982) for a postureometer, the inventor provides a base-plate having locative foot-impressions, serving to position the patient at a predetermined location relative to a vertical stanchion. Similar to the first patent mentioned above, the stanchion includes hip, shoulder and head measurement probes; plus, this stanchion also features a series of horizontal-probes readily adjustable from the stanchion, so as to plot the curve of one's spine. However, the apparatus is not hand-portable, and no provision is anticipated for detecting fore-aft head stoop.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,349 (filed--March 1987) shows a simple hand-portable measuring caliper, capable of reading the between bone parts in a knee-joint, but is relevant only as to the centimeter-calibrated scale and rotary-index adjustment.
A back-incline indicator is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,145 (filed--May 1989), which employs a mercury-switch and beeper, thereby enabling a patient to know if they have exceeded a predetermined degree of back-incline (such as may be determined by an Orthopedist). However, there is no provision for determining actual forward stoop of a person, which is different than back-incline, which is induced in the spine rather than from one's bending forward at the hips.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,489 (filed--June 1990) shows an inexpensive posture measuring instrument, which is hand-held by the operator while viewing through the paddle-like formation of clear-plastic. Included is a likewise transparent gravity-weighted indicator which pivots freely on an axis central to the paddle face. The arrangement enables the operator to align the inscribed reference-lines on the gravity-weighted pointer with the bridge of the subject's nose for example, while aligning the reference-line inscribed on the hand-held portion with the top of the ear for example; whereupon the paddle is turned so as to obtain a similar reading at the top of the opposite ear. Results of the two readings are compared, and the difference indicates the apparent lateral deviation from the vertical. However, the device serves no purpose when used in side-view or profile of the patient, as does that of the instant invention hereof.